


J'aimerais plaisanter mais je ne peux que pleurer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [280]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, French National Team, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il ne doit pas pleurer, pas pour ça. Mais il le fait quand même.





	J'aimerais plaisanter mais je ne peux que pleurer

J'aimerais plaisanter mais je ne peux que pleurer

  
Bixente n'avait jamais été jaloux, surtout pas des autres membres de l'équipe, mais son cœur s'était crispé quand il avait vu Vincent plaisanter avec Christophe et Zinédine. Il voulait tout au fond de lui ne rien ressentir, effacer sa contrariété pour la remplacer par l'envie de se joindre à eux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lui fallut toute sa force pour détourner le regard et retourner dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre, des larmes piquant ses yeux, il se sentait si faible depuis sa pubalgie, il s'était sentit si seul tellement de fois durant cette période, pleurant la douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer, et c'était de nouveau ça aujourd'hui. En ouvrant sa porte, il laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue, il n'avait même pas le courage de l'essuyer alors qu'il rentrait, laissant sa porte entrouverte, Bixente n'avait plus envie de lutter contre ses propres sentiments, il attendrait juste que ça passe pour retrouver les autres.

  
Bixente aurait préféré rester seul plusieurs heures à rester sur son lit, broyant du noir et sanglotant comme un enfant, mais quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, ne se priant pas pour entrer. C'était à peine s'il se redressa, il était déjà foutu de toutes façons, une fois en tailleur, il ne leva pas pour autant la tête, s'il pouvait garder une once de dignité... En une fraction de seconde, Bixente se retrouva plaqué contre une forte poitrine, une main sur ses cheveux et une autre sur son dos, frottant pour essayer de le réconforter. Zinédine. Malgré un nouveau sanglot, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, il avait toujours aimé se retrouver dans ses bras, que ce soit après un but ou dans ce genre de situation. Il ne savait pas comment Zinédine avait réussi à savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre maintenant. Au final, Bixente passa un bon quart d'heure dans les bras de Zinédine pour finalement retrouver les autres joueurs avec un sourire aux lèvres.

  
Fin


End file.
